Donuts and Muscles
by XxBreakingAlicexX
Summary: Eren and Armin sit in a donut shop while Eren drools over the sight of Levi working out in a gym across the street.
1. Chapter 1

pbr /

He laid flat on the bench, his features fully focused on lifting the bar. Muscles in his arms flexed with each push, creating a light sheen of sweat across his forehead and chest. His hair was normally parted down the middle, but now it all fell back over his ears, his bangs lightly dampened. A cigarette box sat unopened behind him on the window sill. For a moment, Eren allowed his imagination to run wild with the thought of the taste of that man's lips pressed against his own./p

p"Eren, stop staring. You're drooling all over your donut." Armin's disgusted voice pulled Eren's attention away from the gym across the street. A blush slithered its way across his cheeks as he wiped his chin with the back of his hand and set down the pastry after an irritated sigh./p

p"I wasn't staring. I was just, um, admiring that big ass tree in the middle of the sidewalk. The leaves are just so, ah, leafy and orange and yellow… and orange… and yellow… and yeah," Eren cleared his throat and adverted his gaze when Armin shot him a pointed look. /p

p"You've been doing this for a month now ever since ihe/i started working out at that Planet Fitness gym," Armin rolled his eyes, nibbling on his Bavarian cream donut. Eren had tried keeping his focus on his friend across from him, but the gravitational pull towards the direction of the gym weighed down too heavily to resist. This was a tradition they had kept for eight years- they'd go to the donut shop every Monday and Friday and chat about a new video game (that either really rocked or really sucked) or work. Or in this case, they'd chat about hot toned guys./p

pEren proceeded to take a large bite of the chocolate dough just as Armin quietly suggested, "You could go talk to him."br /

Eren's pastry made a wrong turn to enter his windpipe. He thumped his palm on the table, which he received a few annoyed glances for from a group of girls at another table. He shook his head, his eyes wide with fear and an electric thrill at the thought of talking to the man he'd been secretly obsessing over for the past month. Armin chuckled at the brunette's reaction then put on a thoughtful look./p

p"It's kinda funny how they put a gym right across from a donut shop. It's like they're on two different ends of the spectrum, but the businesses actually help each other out in a way… Hmm. Maybe–," Armin stopped mid sentence when the bells on the door chimed and a devilish smirk slowly snaked its way onto his face when he saw the new customer. One of Eren's eyebrows quirked at his friend's expression. "You'll thank me for this later." /p

pBefore Eren could inquire the blonde, his drink was knocked into his lap, each ice cube nipping at his legs. A yelp escaped his lips and he shot out of his seat, slamming right into someone. He lost his balance over his own feet and fell at the person's feet with a string of curses. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Armin trotting off to the bathroom with a grin on his face. Eren winced, his head ducked, and chanced a glimpse up at the newcomer. /p

pHis black bangs hung over his forehead now and the towel that was wrapped around his shoulders slid down to his small hand to be handed to the boy on the floor. A black tank top hugged the man's beautiful body and suddenly Eren felt jealousy towards it for blocking the view and getting to touch the skin Eren desired to feel./p

p"That was slick," the man snorted. Eren snatched the towel away and patted his shirt and pants off, a furious heat licking his neck and face. A spot on his pants, right above the crotch, refused to remove itself and seemed to just get worse the more he rubbed. The raven haired guy heavily sighed and crouched down beside Eren, taking away the towel. "Dab it, don't rub it." /p

pEren's eyes widened as the attractive man began dabbing the spot on his jeans. He subconsciously began to lean towards him, his mind sent into overdrive from the craze of his hormones. Everything felt like a dream as black hair and brown hair came in contact, soft lips brushing against the shell of the brunette's /

br /

"I know you've been watching me," the boy shuddered in response and in return, a breathy chuckle tickled his ear, "Eren Jaeger," again another shudder, "I hope you're ready for this."/p


	2. Chapter 2

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.556px;""Eren, this is getting ridiculous," Armin deadpanned. The brunette stuck his tongue out at his friend, refusing to admit the slight obsession he had with a certain short, but buff, man./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.556px;""You didn't have to come along. And you're the one who came up with he idea in the first place," Eren pointed out. Armin gave him an incredulous look./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.556px;""It was a joke! I wasn't seriously suggesting we dress up as hookers and wait for him to come outside so you could seduce him!" the blonde groaned sliding a hand down his face. "The things I do for you... You better buy me all the donuts I want for the next three months for doing this."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.556px;""Woah woah woah. I thought you were volunteering to help. I'm not paying you for volunteer work," Eren narrowed his eyes and Armin mimicked his friend's expression as a challenge. Eren quickly gave in. "Alright, fine. Now fix your fishnet leggings. They're falling down," he paused for a moment to check over the blonde's look, "Make sure they're pulled up as far as possible. We don't need you going full slut on the streets." With a final wink to Armin, Eren exited the bathroom, the blonde following suit, inside the donut shop./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.556px;"Eren wasn't sure what he was thinking, or if he even was now, but the black laced corset and black leather booty shorts were enough to capture the attention of majority of the customers in the shop, and that was enough to give him courage to keep going to carry out his mission. Armin sauntered behind his friend closely, feeling way too exposed in a black, loosely fitted, crop top and shorts that matched Eren's./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.556px;"Their boots clicked on the linoleum, drawing in more attention. A couple of wolf whistles and 'daaaaaaaaamn's echoed through the restaurant. Someone even slipped a folded up piece of paper, most likely a phone number, inside Eren's back pocket and gave his ass a good smack. Armin had to hold back Eren's fist by firmly grabbing his wrist with both hands and dragged him out of the shop using all his strength./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.556px;""Disgusting pig," Eren spat. Armin tried his best not to roll his eyes but failed miserably./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.556px;""You chose to wear stripper clothing so you're going to be treated like one. Try thinking next time before jumping at the first idea there is to catch Levi's attention," the blonde scolded. He bent over slightly to readjust the fishnet around his legs as Eren stared confusedly down at his friend./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.556px;""Levi? Is that his name?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.556px;"Armin nodded and walked towards their destination- the bench right beside the gym. They could see the man, Levi, through the large glass window lifting weights twice as big as his head. It was almost frightening how built he was./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.556px;""Wait. You mean... Wait, what? Wha...?" Eren pointed to his friend then to the gym then repeated the motion several times before shaking his head. "How do you know his name?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.556px;"Armin shrugged and said simply, "I asked him."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.556px;""When and why?" Eren asked dubiously. His friend chuckled lightly shaking his head. Eren was starting to sound more like a jealous teenage girl in love, Armin thought./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.556px;""A week or so ago. I went to the donut shop after getting that B- on my math test and he showed up. The guy just sat down and started talking with me. We gave each other our names and just chatted about school and donuts."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.556px;"Eren nodded but frowned wishing he'd had a chance to talk to Levi like that. Just a simple conversation with a wildly attractive man with misty gray eyes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.556px;""Care to explain, kid?" a voice cut in. Eren's head whipped around to come mere centimeters away from Levi. Unfortunately for Eren, because of the boots he was wearing, he was about half a foot taller than the shorter male behind him. It was almost laughable. Almost. He might have laughed if it wasn't for the tight dark green tank top exposing every one of Levi's muscles and the light sheen of sweat glistening on his biceps./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.556px;"It was glorious./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.556px;""Ah...," the brunette finally registered he meant the outfit his friend and he were sporting. "Birthday gift for a friend?" It came out more as a question, making it an obvious lie, but Levi didn't seem to care, judging by the nod of approval. Eren turned to silently plead for back up from Armin, but the blonde was gone. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.556px;"(What Eren didn't know was that Armin had spotted his own piece of candy inside the gym- a tall, blonde, blue eyed man with enough charms to mistaken for a leprechaun.)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 17.556px;""Your birthday friend seems to have good taste," he commented with a smirk. One of the man's fingers twirled around thethe silky ribbon on the corset before gently tugging on the strings. Eren audibly gulped, eliciting a deep chuckle from Levi. "You know what," the raven began while tucking one of his fingers around the tied ribbon at the top and pulling Eren down till their faces were a breath apart from each other, "I believe I'd like a taste of that, Eren Jaeger."/p 


End file.
